A Long Lost Memory
by JuniorArtist
Summary: pre-dgm. fate lead them to each other and now fate will separate them. will they follow the flow or fight it? -full of chibiness and Yullen. Semi-AU
1. companion

**Presenting my new fanfic. This will be a short one compared to the ones I'm also writing.**

**This is a pre-dgm. I don't know the age gap between allen and kanda so I just assumed here that it was 2 years.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm or any of its characters because if I do, then allen would still have his left arm while holding his sword. xD**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A LONG LOST MEMORY**

**Chapter 1: Companion**

A three-year-old boy, with short brown hair and has a deformed red hand was shoved by two policemen in an orphanage. The boy was found in an alleyway unconscious and was almost beaten up to death. The authority decided to place the child under the care of the nuns which supervised an orphanage.

"Oh, poor boy. What happened to him?" one of the nun in the office runs and hugs the boy. The boy was wearing a shirt that was too big for him and it was covered by blood. He also has pants with an end that touches the floor. The boy has several wounds and bruises all over his body. Some of it were already tended to but most are left undone by a nurse in the police department.

After the policemen explained the situation of the child to the mother superior, they reached in an agreement that the nuns will take care of the child.

"Oh, by the way, the boy's name is Allen," one of the policemen said before leaving the office of the mother superior.

After examining the child, the mother superior ordered to one of the nuns to tend to chibi-Allen's wounds. The nun obeyed and led the boy to the clinic of their institute.

"You don't have to be afraid. We will take good care of you here," the nun said after noticing that chibi-allen is shaking as she approach him. "Hmm… I think you need a bath. It's not enough to just clean your wounds when the rest of your body is dirty. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Maria. Nice to meet you, Allen-chan" the nun gave chibi-allen one of her sweetest smile but still the child looked scared. _He's so cute. Wonder what will he looks like if he smiles?_

After some time of bathing and cleaning the wounds of chibi-Allen, the whole staff and orphans in the orphanage were gathered in the main hall.

"Everyone, I would like you to welcome a new member of our family." The mother superior patted Allen's head and smiled at the staff and children at the hall. "His name is Allen-chan. Be good to him, okay?"

"Yes, mother superior," the children said together and focused their attention to the boy. "Welcome, Allen-chan."

Chibi-Allen stared at the faces looking at him. He was obviously the youngest one. Most of them look around 6-7 years old and some looks like 4-5 years old. But the one that really catches his attention was a boy that is standing at the end of the line and is staring at the window. He was the only one who is not looking at him and smiling. The boy seems bored and does not care what happens at his surroundings.

"Okay, children. You can now go back to the playground and have some fun. Be sure to play with Allen-chan okay?" the mother superior said and the children started running outside. The staff then returned to their designated work.

"Allen-chan, you should go play with them," Maria said as she gently pushed the boy towards the door. Chibi-Allen looked at her and then started walking towards the playground, hoping that the other kids will like him.

"Maria, don't leave your attention to that child. Be sure to protect him always at all cost." Maria looked at the mother superior with a confused look. "That child, Allen, he has an innocence in him. It's lucky that he hasn't turned into a fallen one after all that he had gone through."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Allen walked slowly to the children playing at the playground. One of the kids approached him and was about to lead him to the others when he accidentally saw chibi-Allen's left arm that is hidden under a longsleeve shirt.

"Waah! Help! A monster! The monster of this town has infiltrated the orphanage!" the boy cried and immediately the rest of the children went to help him.

"What happened?" asked by one of the kids.

"He's… He's the monster the man delivering milk is talking about!" the child then pointed at chibi-Allen, who is now looking terrified. "His left arm is not that of a human. He will bring bad luck to all of us!"

All the children in the playground slowly approached chibi-allen. Chibi-allen, who is now terrified run towards the building of the orphanage but was blocked by the children. He then decided to run at the back of the building. The scenery there fascinated him. He would lay under the big tree together with those lovely flowers if not for the situation he is in right at the moment.

"There he is!" one of the children shouted, making chibi-Allen snapped out of his daydreaming. He then noticed the boy he saw earlier at the main hall, leaning on the tree. The boy is taller and older than him. He has a long shiny black hair and soft flawless skin. He then decided to run at him and take refuge.

"Oi, Kanda! What do you think you're doing?" the tallest of the children asked. Chibi-Kanda looked down at the terrified child that is clinging on his arm. His quiet and nice afternoon rest is now messed up because of these idiots.

"What do you want, Red? Get lost!" Chibi-Kanda gave the kid one of his deadliest glare. The other children hurriedly run away seeing that Kanda is pissed and was soon followed by the remaining kids.

Kanda Yuu is not the oldest orphan in the orphanage but his proud and snob attitude gained him the reputation of someone that is impossible to approach.

Chibi-Kanda also gave chibi-Allen his death glare but the kid just stared at him with a confused look on his face. Then suddenly, chibi-Allen cried without letting go of chibi-Kanda's arm. Chibi-Kanda ignored the kid and once again leaned at the tree and closes his eyes.

After some time, chibi-Allen finally stopped crying and chibi-Kanda decided that his it's time for the kid to leave him alone.

"Now that you've stopped crying, you can now go back inside." But the boy tighten his grip at him and looks like that he's not planning to let go.

Chibi-Kanda sighed. "What's your name?" He's obviously not listening earlier when the mother superior introduced chibi-Allen to them.

Chibi-Allen opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried to repeat saying his name again but only failed yet again.

Seeing that the kid can't talk, chibi-Kanda decided. "Che. Whatever. Let's go, moyashi."

* * *

**Well, how was it? Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for the chibi word. I just wanted to emphasize that kanda and allen here are both chibi! xD**

**Read and review… Reviews are greatly appreciated..**


	2. bad dream

**I just finished watching the 103****rd**** anime episode of dgm and it really made me sad. Is it really finished just like that? And I was hoping to watch the scene wherein cross is comforting allen when he revealed to him that he is the 14****th****. T_T**

**But I was really happy because eventhough my summary sucks, there's a lot of people that take their time to read it. But I am most thankful to ****FireNose****, ****Aion Laven Walker****, and ****Lala-tan**** for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm or any of its characters because if I do, Allen would be in the noah's side already and wearing the same suit Tyki is wearing.**

**Now presenting, the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A Long Lost Memory**

**Chapter 2: Bad Dream**

"I'll give you to Maria, then you can go with her and do whatever you want. The children will not bother you if you're with her," chibi-Kanda said while leading chibi-Allen to the office of the mother superior.

Chibi-Kanda was about to knock at the door when he heard a voice from behind.

"I've been looking for you, kawaii-chan." It was Maria, the one they are looking for. "I thought you've run away. I am so happy seeing that you're still here." She then hugged Allen. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

Chibi-Allen looked at her then at chibi-Kanda. He then grabbed chibi-kanda by the arm and hide behind him.

"Oi, moyashi! We're not playing hide and seek here. Quit hiding behind my back." But chi-Allen didn't let go. Instead, he hugged chibi-Kanda's waist.

"Maria, do something about this moyashi. I don't want someone clinging on me." Kanda looked at the nun, annoyed.

"But, I think your cute moyashi-chan really likes you." Maria smiled seeing that chibi-Allen found someone that he can befriended with. "I guess I'll leave this cute child with you." Maria then walked away from them.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Chibi-Kanda protested but the nun didn't look back. "Che. You're annoying," chibi-Kanda said looking at the boy.

Chibi-Allen wanted to cry but stopped himself. He didn't want for the older boy to get more annoyed at him. So he just stayed quiet and waited for him to decide what to do with him.

"I'm going back at the garden. Do whatever you want. I don't want to be your babysitter." Chibi-Kanda pushed chibi-Allen away not gently but also not harsh. He then started to walk towards the back door. Chibi-Allen runs, following chibi-Kanda.

The two spent the whole day at the garden. Most of the time chibi-Kanda was asleep, leaning on the tree. While, chibi-Allen sometimes just stared at him or starts playing by himself.

After some time, bells ringing could be heard from the front yard of the orphanage. "Children, its time for supper," called one of the nuns.

Kanda opened his eyes at the sound and was about to return at the building when he noticed that the child following him is still there, asleep. He thought to leave the child there but then realized that Maria would surely scold her. He then approached chibi-Allen and patted his shoulder.

"Oi, moyashi. It's time for dinner. Wake up or I'll leave you here." chibi-Allen slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He then immediately got to his feet after seeing that chibi-Kanda is already walking away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Upon receiving their share of food, chibi-Kanda, followed by chibi-Allen sat at the far end corner of the dining room. Almost all of the children's gazes followed them and then could be heard whispering at each other shortly.

Chibi-Kanda didn't mind it at all because it was like that when he first arrived at the orphanage. Chibi-Allen however, seems bothered by it. He was never used to this kind of situation because normally, he would just run away from them but not this time.

The mother superior noticed the uneasy feeling in the dining hall. but instead of solving it, she chose to wait and observe.

After dinner, the children returned to their respective rooms. The numbers of children in the orphanage were not that big so they can accommodate them with each room of their own.

"Come here, kawaii-chan. This is your room. It's right beside Kanda-nii so you won't have to be afraid. You can just go to his room anytime you like." Chibi-Allen wandered his eyes in the room.

The size of the room was big for him. It was simple and not so much things were found there. In the middle, there was the bed and beside the window, there was the study table. There is also a cabinet right beside the door.

Maria was about to leave the room but chibi-Allen got hold of her dress and looked at her with teary eyes.

"I guess you don't want to sleep alone, am I right?" Maria then carried chibi-Allen and tucked him on the bed. She gently tapped the child's shoulder until he fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_This European tour is our gift for your upcoming 5__th__ birthday. I hope you like it," a woman said while loading things inside the car._

_The child whom she was talking to was already sitting at the passenger's seat, excited at the things he will see in their trip._

_The family happily drove their way to their destination when suddenly, another car came out of nowhere which makes their car out of control and collided to a shop._

_The car's front was smashed due to the impact. The man and the woman sitting in front were badly injured._

"_Mama! Papa! Are you alright?" the child asked while trying to remove his seat belt._

"_Yu..Yuu-chan.. Open the door beside you and run away from the car," the mother said almost like a whisper._

"_But.. But..," the child is now crying._

"_Go on.. We'll be fine. We'll follow you shortly."_

_The child hesitated at first but obeyed his mother in the end. Shortly after he got out of the car, it exploded._

"_MAMA! PAPA!"_

Chibi-Kanda immediately opened his eyes. _It was a dream. A very bad dream. _As he turned to his side, he was surprised to see one pair of silver eyes starring at him.

He immediately sat up and was about to attack the owner of it when he realized that it was chibi-Allen. Chibi-Allen was staring at him with tears at his face. The child is still crying while standing there, holding his pillow in his hands.

Chibi-Kanda arched an eyebrow. "What do you want?" The boy stared at him, still crying. "if you have nothing to do, return to your room and sleep." He then lay down again on his bed and turned his back at the boy.

Chibi-Allen slowly walked towards chibi-Kanda and reached for his dress. The older boy ignored him but chibi-Allen pulled it more aggressively.

"What?!" Chibi-Kanda almost yelled at the boy as he turned to face him. Chibi-Allen then cried louder. "Damn, moyashi. What do you want?!"

Chibi-Allen stared at chibi-Kanda and placed his pillow on the bed. he then waited for the older boy to speak.

"Che. You're really a pain. You give me headache." Chibi-Kanda moved to his right allowing more space at the left side of the bed where chibi-Allen is standing.

Chibi-Allen suddenly stopped crying and smiled at him. He then climbed on the bed and hugged his pillow. Chibi-Kanda watched chibi-Allen beside him until the boy fall asleep. "Did you have a bad dream, too?" Within the dark room, chibi-Kanda smiled and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 2, finished. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I really love chibi-Allen and then i immediately liking kanda too after watching the anime! He's not getting that much airtime in the manga unlike in the anime so I was not a fan at first.**

**Read and review… Reviews are greatly appreciated..**


	3. moyashi's name

**Yay! An update.. well, actually, I don't want to post this yet because I still can't decide a better summary for this story.. but still.. who cares?!**

**I have a question.. does it say in the manga or in the anime that kanda's life span is THE LOTUS itself? Because if yes, then I think I will have a problem with my story.. thank you in advance for answering it.**

**I was really happy because eventhough my summary sucks, there's a lot of people that took their time to read it. But I am most thankful to ****Aion Laven Walker**** and ****whisperypath**** for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm or any of its characters because if I do, Kanda and Allen would always be partners in missions**

**Now presenting, the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A Long Lost Memory**

**Chapter 3: Moyashi's Name**

Chibi-Allen always followed chibi-Kanda everywhere the following day. To the dining hall, backyard garden, to his own room and even in the toilet, Allen was tailing him.

"What do you want?!" Chibi-Kanda asked the younger boy for the umpteenth time that day.

"Kanda-chan, you're screaming again. What is it this time?" Maria approached the two while carrying a basket full of clean dry clothes.

"You're asking me?! And stop adding chan in my name!" chibi-Kanda glared at the nun but the older woman just smiled back at him.

"Haha.. I can't help it. You're just too cute and you know that I like adding chan to cute kids like both of you." Maria kneeled down and hugged the two boys.

Chibi-Kanda blushed immediately at the contact and moved to take away the nun's arms from him when he heard a sob beside him. Maria released the two and turned to chibi-Allen.

"what's the matter, little one?" Maria asked worriedly. Chibi-Allen just continued to cry. It was the first time that someone hugged him and it makes him cry, not due to sadness but because he was too happy.

Chibi-Kanda stared at the boy. He didn't know what to do or say. The boy just started cried without any reason. Then suddenly, chibi-Kanda went to the boy and patted his head gently. "Stop crying, moyashi. There's no reason to cry so stop it." The older boy's voice have a hint of annoyance but chibi-Allen knew that he was just comforting and making him to stop crying so he obeyed.

Maria smiled at the scene she saw. _I'm not wrong giving Allen to your care. _She then wiped Allen's tears from his face with her handkerchief. "Now, now. We don't want that cute face of yours to be ruined. Come, it's time for you two to sleep." Maria held the basket of clothes in one hand and the other was holding chibi-Allen's hand, leading the boy to his room, chibi-Kanda following them.

As chibi-Kanda was about to go inside his room, he called out to Maria. "Oi, Maria, that child can't talk, right?"

Maria turned and nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you know moyashi's real name?" chibi-Kanda was curious now, the boy's been bugging him but still, he didn't know his name. maria was about to answer his question when chibi-Allen tugged on her dress.

"Yes, kawaii-chan?" chibi-Allen pulled the nun away from chibi-Kanda and into his room.

"Oi, I'm not done talking to you," chibi-Kanda said following the two.

"I guess, kawaii-chan here is really sleepy so I will just talk to you some other time." Maria waved and closed the door to chibi-Allen's room.

Chibi-Kanda's eyebrows met due to annoyance. _I really hate that woman. _Then, he retuned to his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Upon closing the door, Maria turned to chibi-Allen and kneeled down to meet his eyes. "You don't want to give him your name, right?" Allen nodded. "Alright. It's up to him to discover it on his own. Now, get to bed and I promise I won't tell."

Chibi-Allen climbed on his bed and Maria gently tapped his shoulder until he fell asleep. But before chibi-Allen drifted to dream land, his thoughts were on chibi-Kanda. _He'll leave me someday so why bother telling him my name. He'll just forget it eventually, just like all the others._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Kanda didn't get the chance to know chibi-Allen's name because everytime he would ask Maria, she immediately changes the topic. When he ask the other children, they would just say that chibi-Allen is a monster with no name so he just give up and contented to call the boy moyashi.

Days passed and nothing much had happened. Chibi-Alen would just follow chibi-Kanda everywhere, mimic his actions and even bother him every night just to sleep with him.

"I promise that I would kill him someday if he ever bothers me again tonight," chibi-Kanda said to Maria.

All the children were in the garden and having a story telling. Both chibi-Allen and chibi-Kanda were on a distance from the rest of them. Maria is sitting beside them, saying that she will look after them since they don't intend to join in the activity.

"hah. You're saying that again but as I said, I know you wouldn't do it. You just love your moyashi-chan." Chibi-Kanda glared at the nun. "do you think I like being followed everywhere?" "No, but I know you don't dislike it either." "Che. Whatever."

Chibi-Allen looked at the older two beside him. He was curious as to what they are talking about but as long as he can be with chibi-Kanda and Maria, he knows that everything will be alright.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sunday came and everyone at the orphanage were already awake early in the morning. It was church day and since the nuns run the orphanage, the children were all required to hear mass in a descent clothes.

Chibi-Kanda was on his pants and polo with black shoes. He is doing the buttons on his polo when Maria entered his room. "is kawaii-chan already awake?" she asked knowing that she will find him here.

"yes, but moyashi is not ready yet. I take that you bring the dress?" chibi-Kanda asked who is now combing his long hair.

"Yes, I'm sure it will fit kawaii-chan perfectly!" Maria bounced towards chibi-Allen and put on him the clothes she brings.

Chibi-Allen is now wearing something that is like chibi-Kanda's. he wears black shoes, black pants and blue polo.

"Well, what do you think? Isn't he cute?" Maria asked as he shoved chibi-Allen towards chibi-Kanda.

_He? _Chibi-Kanda turned around and looked at the boy and was surprised at what he saw. "you mean he's a boy and not a girl?!" chibi-Kanda pointed at chibi-Allen with a bewildered look on his face.

"What? You don't know? I thought you already figured it out. I know he's always wearing long sleeves shirt that are too big for him and he's face is too cute for a boy but you've been together for the past four days. He's also been sleeping with you the whole time so I thought you already know." Maria said.

"How should I know?! Moyashi's been crying all the time and clinging always on me so I thought he's a girl and _he has such a cute girly face._ Chibi-Kanda didn't voice out the last part knowing that agreeing with Maria about the moyashi being cute will just make the nun happier. He doesn't want that to happen because for him, the nun will be more annoying.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**But I'll just say.. this is no yaoi.. Allen is too young for that. I just want Kanda to say that his moyashi is cute. xD**

**Read and review… Reviews are greatly appreciated..**


	4. someone to protect

**Yay! After weeks of no updates.. I'm finally posting the new chapter. Sorry for being so late. I really don't like typing , that's why.**

**Hmm.. no one answered my question in the last chapter so I think I will really have a problem about my story.**

**I just want to make a confirmation. This story will be semi-AU. And I also thought of a permanent summary. Also, I like you to know that this story's genre is now tragedy and drama, I think?**

**I was really happy because eventhough my summary sucks, there's a lot of people that took their time to read it. But I am most thankful to ****Aion Laven Walker****, ****nekozr**** and ****AmazinglyUntalented** **for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm or any of its characters because if I do, Kanda and Allen would always be partners in missions**

**Now presenting, the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A Long Lost Memory**

**Chapter 4: Someone to Protect**

Chibi-Kanda had discovered the one he called moyashi is a boy. He really didn't think that the crybaby that is always sticking with him is a boy. He's face is too fair and soft to belong to a male.

Still, after all that happened, chibi-Kanda still didn't know the younger boy's name. but not that it was not important. If Maria doesn't want to tell him then there's no point in dwelling on it so he decided that he will call him moyashi eventhough he learned his name in the future.

A month passed since chibi-Allen arrived at the orphanage. The children are still afraid of him. Some bullied him whenever they got the chance but most of them are too afraid to approach him. They called him monster all the time and never even cared to call him by his name eventhough the mother superior is present. Chibi-Allen didn't mind it at all because that way, he can be certain that chibi-Kanda wouldn't get the chance to know his name.

Maria, on the other hand, had told the mother superior that chibi-Allen didn't want to use his name and didn't want chibi-Kanda to know it so they made it official that chibi-Allen will be called moyashi-chan or kawaii-chan by the other staff.

So as time passed, almost everyone at the orphanage forgot about chibi-Allen's true name. it made chibi-Allen happy because now he knows that others don't hold something of his.

Chibi-Allen became cheerful eventually, always smiling and laughing whenever he's with chibi-Kanda or Maria. But when he's alone, he's emitting an aura similar to that of chibi-Kanda's. And if he ever can talk, surely, the words that will come out of his mouth will make someone think that their eyes and ears are deceiving them because for someone as cute and innocent as an angel will never learn to talk like that.

"Did anyone bully you today?" chibi-Kanda asked chibi-Allen while getting their supper that night.

Chibi-Allen opened his mouth to respond but still, words couldn't come out so he shook his head in the end.

Chibi-Kanda tried his best to teach the boy how to speak but after weeks of teaching, he still can't get anything from him. In the end, he decided to talk to the child often and wait until the child can able to talk again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day, chibi-Allen was summoned to the mother superior's office. Chibi-Kanda went with him there but when he was about to enter, Maria stopped him.

"Sorry Kanda-chan but kawaii-chan is the only one allowed to enter." Chibi-Kanda glared at Maria but didn't say anything. Chibi-Allen tighten his grip at the older boy's shirt but chibi-Kanda forced it from his hands. "I'll be right here when you get back," chibi-Kanda said and gave chibi-Allen a pat on the head.

Upon entering the door, chibi-Allen immediately noticed two figure sitting across the mother superior's desk. They are wearing black clothes and as they turn to look at him, he noticed that there is a symbol on their chest embedded with silver.

"Gentlemen, this is the boy." The mother superior said as she guided chibi-Allen into a chair. "Allen, they are from the Dark Order. They are here to fetch you."

Chibi-Allen's eyes widen upon hearing the words but immediately reduced their sizes as he observed the two.

"Allen, right?" asked by one of the man. "We're here to get you because you are special."

"Is it alright with you if you let the child stay for here at least a couple more days?" asked by the mother superior. She moved closer to the boy and hugged him gently.

"No. we need to leave now," the man said with a tone of authority. Chibi-Allen hugged the mother superior and started to cry. The man stood and motioned to grabbed the boy but the other man who was silent the whole time stopped him and said, "we're not in a hurry. Let the child say goodbye to his friends." He then stood. "John, let's go." The man was about to protest but the other was already at the door. John admitted defeat and followed the other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While waiting outside, chibi-Kanda suddenly heard chibi-Allen's cry and was ready to burst inside but Maria is standing at the door and is waiting with him at the hall and he's sure that the nun will stop him before he can open the door.

But as he was thinking of a plan on how to escape Maria's eyes, the door suddenly opened and two figures wearing long clothes emerged from the room.

_They're the ones who make the moyashi cry. _Chibi-Kanda gave the two men his deadly glare but they only repay it with an expressionless face.

Chibi-Kanda watched them as they leave with Maria leading the way out then he suddenly heard chibi-Allen's cry and remembered that earlier he was eager to go inside the room.

He burst inside, making the door slammed hard at the wall. The mother superior was startled at the sound. Chibi-Allen also stopped crying for the moment but as he saw chibi-Kanda at the door, he released his grip from the nun and ran towards the boy.

Chibi-Allen hugged chibi-Kanda and started to cry at his chest. he noticed that the boy is shaking but he doesn't know if it was because of fear or because of something else.

"What hap…"

"Please escort him in his room and tell Maria to come in here," the mother superior ordered and started to walk towards her desk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Kanda escorted the boy and laid him on his bed. he continued to cry despite the older boy's effort to comfort him.

After almost a day, chibi-Allen was able to cries himself to sleep and chibi-Kanda was relieved of it. He asked the boy about the two men but he didn't answer and he was sure that eventhough he can speak, the moyashi ill still not answer him.

Chibi-Kanda assured that chibi-Allen is already sleeping when he decided to leave the room. _I will find out the answer and no one can stop me._ But when he arrived at the office, the mother superior did not see him and when he asked Maria, the nun turned her gaze away from him and immediately changed the subject.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Yuu, we have a surprise for you."_

_Chibi-Kanda stoppoed playing with his toy sword and looked at the two owner of the voices. "What is it, mama, papa?"_

_His mother and father smiled at him warmly. "Well, you're going to be five soon and we know that you can already take care of yourself. So we want you to know that you're going to have a baby brother soon, I think. We still don't know yet if it is a boy or a girl but I hope it's a boy. And we want you to love and take good care of him, okay?" his father said while kneeling in front of him and holding both his shoulders._

"_Yes, papa. I will love him and I promise that I will protect him with my life," with that, chibi-Kanda smiled and hugged his parents._

Chibi-Kanda opened his eyes and immediately noticed that chibi-Allen is not at his side. Normally, he would find the boy sleeping beside him, with or without his permission every night eventhough he was always led to his own room to sleep.

Chibi-Kanda sat up and wandered his eyes at the dark room then remembered the incident that day. _Hmm.. that's odd. Maybe he's really tired. Crying all day definitely sap anyone of their energy._

Thinking that the boy in the next room is fast asleep, he lies again on his bed and drifted off to sleep. He didn't know that the real reason the younger boy didn't come at his room that night was because he was sitting in a corner in his own room covering himself fully with a blanket. _That's why I don't want to give my name. they really don't care about me, anyway._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Well, I'll try again anyway..** **does it say in the manga or in the anime that kanda's life span is THE LOTUS itself? Because if yes, then I think I will have a problem with my story.. thank you in advance for answering it. And does it also say what kind of noah the 14****th**** is? I only know that he's called the musician.**

**Read and review… Reviews are greatly appreciated..**


	5. time to leave

**Another chapter after 2 weeks! Butseriously? What's wrong with ff? I can't find the reviews to my story? I was just gone a few weeks then suddenly they already format it to something new.**

**Anyway, I was really happy because a lot of people took their time to read my story and liked it. But I am most thankful to ****Aion Laven Walker****, ****whisperypath****, ****michellehail44,**** mystery and memory for the reviews.**

**Mystery – I think all the reviews were done by a single person and I can't send a reply to you. I know the two were too young for the language they are using but I know a lot of kids their age that are like them so maybe it's normal for me?**

**Aion Laven Walker - haha! sorry about that. i just figured out that the problem is not the ff but my computer. it was sooo slow that it can't register all the icons in the net. thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm or any of its characters because if I do, Allen and Kanda would be forever chibis!**

**Now presenting, the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A Long Lost Memory**

**Chapter 5: Time To Leave**

Another day passed and chibi-Allen still didn't bother chibi-Kanda late at night to come and sleep on his bed. the older boy wondered what changed the boy but set it aside when he saw the boy smiling and laughing that morning.

_Maybe I'm thinking too much. _Chibi-Kanda grabbed chibi-Allen's hands and guided him outside into the backyard. Other than the garden, the backyard of the orphanage also has a tiny pond in the far end corner. There, they went in and started to play in the water.

Soon, the two of them were soaking wet. Chibi-Kanda decided its time to go inside and change but chibi-Allen went at the opposite side.

Chibi-Kanda watched chibi-Allen attentively as he pushed his way to the middle of the pond. There, he picked the only lotus that floated and grows there and returned to chibi-Kanda.

Chibi-Allen stretches out his hand that holds the lotus. Chibi-Kanda looked at him questioningly but the boy gave him his sweetest smile and put the lotus on chibi-Kanda's hands and run towards the orphanage.

_What is this for?_ Chibi-Kanda asked as he watches the lotus that is now in his hands and then motioned his eyes to the retreating figure of the boy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kawaii-chan!" chibi-Allen turned his head towards the sound. "Why are you soaking wet? Did you fall in the pond?" Maria asked worriedly. Chibi-Allen shook his head and turned to leave but was stopped by a hand that grabs his own. "I don't want to be the one to make you sad but you ought to know. Tomorrow, the men of the Dark Order will arrive and will take you with them."

Chibi-Allen's mood immediately changed and was replaced by anger but when he looked at the nun's eyes, he saw that she is truly sad that he is leaving the orphanage and the anger he felt was then replaced by sadness.

"Oi! Maria! What are you doing here?" Chibi-Kanda asked as he reached the two.

"Hmm.. nothing. Just strolling. I already finished my chores so I have free time." Maria replied.

"So, you wanna change moyashi's clothes? I can't want to help him because I am soaking wet too."

"Sorry Kanda-chan but I have to go meet the mother superior today. Maybe next ti…" Maria didn't finished her words and lowered her hed. She then walks away from the two.

_What's her problem? _Kanda wondered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, chibi-Allen didn't eat supper and retired to his room early, leaving chibi-Kanda eating alone.

As chibi-Kanda was about to go in his room, he noticed an angry voice talking inside the mother superior's office.

"Why did you report it to them?! You're doing the same thing you did with my brother!" It was Maria's voice and silence followed it.

Chibi-Kanda wondered what made the nun angry and shouts like that. Ever since his arrival about three months ago until now, he haven't heard or seen the nun angry.

"You know that it's my duty to report is if I suspect that an innocence is here within the vicinity." Now it was the mother superior's voice.

Chibi-Kanda's curiosity pulled him to act and open the door slightly and peek inside the room.

Maria is standing across the desk, her back is facing the door, her hands on the table while the mother superior is sitting behind her desk with a hurt expression.

"Joshua is not here anymore and I can't turn back the time when I turned him at the Order." The mother superior said averting her eyes to the window. "Besides it's his decision to go with them" Then silence followed.

"I kept silent about this matter but after hearing the boy cry everynight whenever I check the rooms, I can't help but get mad." Maria said, fisting her hands.

"The child is an accommodator and one of the chosen. I cannot do anything about it. And I hope that you will not interfere tomorrow when the exorcists came for him. That is an order." The mother superior's voice is evident with authority.

"When Kanda learned about this, I'm sure he will also protest." Maria whispered but chibi-Kanda can hear her clearly because the surroundings were very quiet.

"I forbid you to tell him anything. The child's attachment to him is making him suffer right now. I don't want him to suffer more. The one you known as moyashi will leave this orphanage tomorrow as soon as the exorcists arrived. No protests allowed." Chibi-Kanda's eyes widened at the words he heard. True that he doesn't understand what they meant about the order or something but one thing is certain.

_They will take the moyashi away from here._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Kanda silently run towards chibi-Allen's room. When he arrived, he didn't bother knocking but open the door immediately. The room was dark and the only source of the light is from the open door. He scanned the bed and was not surprised to see that there is no one there. He then shifted his eyes to the corners of the room but still, no moyashi was found.

Chibi-Kanda was now getting impatient. He looked under the bed and behind the door. He also looked under the table but still, no moyashi. There was only one place left. The cabinet. He slowly moved towards it and opened it. There, he saw chibi-Allen sleeping. His head is leaning against the inner wall of the closet. The bed sheet, that chibi-Kanda suspected he used to cover himself was now only covering his lower body. Tears were still present to the child's face. It was as if he just stopped crying a while ago.

Chibi-Kanda's eyes begun to sting and his vision started to blurred. He then reached down at the boy and hugged him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_What's with that kid? He's arm is not human. Is he a demon?"_

"_What?! A demon?"_

"_Where?! Is it the kid?"_

"_Yes! Let's stone him to death!"  
_

"_Yeah! Our town will be cursed if he's here."_

_A kid with tattered clothes, watched the people with horror evident in his eyes. From the moment he learned to think rationally, he knew he was alone, abandoned because of a certain abnormality in his body._

_Wherever he goes, the people were the same. They all have the eyes of an angry animal, ready to strike, ready to kill him anytime._

_Most of the time, he was treated badly, leaving him in an alley almost dead. But after those incidents he's still alive and he wonders if that is a blessing or a curse._

_Once, there was a man that protected him from his attackers._

"_don't worry boy. I won't hurt you. No one will from now on." The man offered his hand to the boy._

"_You promise?" Asked by a beaten child. _

"_Yes." The child smiled and took the man's hand. "What is you name?"_

_The child thought that everything would be alright but in the end, the man treated him as his slave and then was sold to a traveling group. _

_He suffered the same in the hands of his new master but eventually in the middle of the night, the boy escaped._

"_A monster! A monster has arrived in our town!"_

"_Make it leave. We don't want our town to be cursed, do we?"_

"_No. Get some stones and let's throw it at him. Surely, he'll leave our town after this."_

_The boy covered himself as he felt hard and painful rocks collided with his body. After some time, which was hours to him, he heard a whistle._

"_Leave that child alone! Do you want to go to the police station for doing that to an innocent child?" One of the policeman said as he raised his baton._

_The other policeman went to the child and helped him. Making sure that he didn't inflict anymore pain to the child._

"_come, we'll take care of your wounds. What is your name, child?"_

_When the boy opened his eyes, he was surprised at what he saw. The man holding him is not a policeman but a man that is wearing black clothes with a symbol in his chest embedded in silver._

"_Come, we will take you to our headquarters."_

"_NOOOOO!!!!"_

Chibi-Allen opened his eyes and immediately started crying. He didn't noticed that chibi-Kanda is in the room, rummaging his clothes.

"What's wrong? Bad dream?" Chibi-Kanda asked, startling the boy.

Chibi-Allen hesitated for a moment then immediately climbed out of his bed and run towards chibi-Kanda. He then hugged the boy and started crying again.

"Stop crying. You're not going with those weirdos wearing black clothes. We're leaving before they arrive." Chibi-Allen froze then looked up at the older boy.

"We're leaving now. Good thing you woke up. Our clothes is already packed. We only need some food." Chibi-Kanda then shoved chibi-Allen back into his bed and motioned to leave the room.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. I'll just get us some food." Chibi-Kanda said when chibi-Allen didn't let go of his shirt.

_I'll protect you no matter what._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**I was thinking of ending it with Kanda hugging Allen but since I didn't updated this long, I decided to add the deam.**

**Thank you for all the people who answered my questions..**

**Read and review… Reviews are greatly appreciated..**


	6. Beaten Up

**Sorry again because I took so long to update. I wanted to join the Yullen week and post this chapter but then decided not to because there's not much Yullen here.**

**I hate battle scenes and anything that needs complicated description. Therefore, be warned because this chapter is a crap! Haha! I'm not lying.**

**Anyway, I was really happy because a lot of people took their time to read my story and liked it. But I am most thankful to ****Aion Laven Walker****, ****whisperypath****, ****xxchibinessxx**** and ****WrathofMugen**** for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm or any of its characters because if I do, Allen and Kanda would be forever chibis!**

**Now presenting, the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A Long Lost Memory**

**Chapter 6: Beaten Up**

Chibi-Kanda walked away from the market while holding an apple in each hand. It's been two days since they left the orphanage. They went to the other side of the town and stayed there, not worrying about the authorities finding them considering the size of the said town. The ration of food that the older boy packed when they left were already gone because of a certain child with a stomach that could be compared to a black hole.

_If I knew this would happen, I should have drag the cook with us. _Chibi-Kanda then saw a girl sitting in a corner of a building and begging alms at the people passing by.

_Che. It's better to steal than look like a puppy begging for help. _He then walked towards the park, where he left chibi-Allen alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Allen was sitting on a bench. The hood of his clothes is placed on his head. Chibi-Kanda thought that the boy might be easily recognized because of his cute face so he insisted the boy to cover his head and face if he can.

Chibi-Allen was left alone in the park because chibi-Kanda said that he will get them some food and that chibi-Allen might just get in the way.

But chibi-Allen was not sad by being alone because while chibi-Kanda was away, he busied himself by inspecting the things the older boy packed for them. The bag contained clothes for winter, since the weather started to get cold; a wooden sword, that stick out of the bag, a bag of match, a candle and a beautiful lotus flower that was placed inside a glass bottle.

Chibi-Allen took the bottle out of the bag and stared at it for a long time while smiling widely. He didn't think that chibi-Kanda would keep the lotus he gave him. He thought that he immediately discarded it after receiving it from the younger boy.

But then his happy thoughts were immediately replaced by fear when he heard his name.

"Allen?"

The boy's head then snapped to the right where the voice was heard. His eyes then widen as he recognized the owner of it. It was the head of the traveling group, Cosimo, the group that he escaped from not too long ago, the group that makes his life miserable.

Chibi-Allen then, immediately stood and motioned to un from the man but he was stopped abruptly by a hard hold in his arms.

"Don't think you will get away from me again, boy." Cosimo said.

Chibi-Allen throws the bag at the man but it was useless. The man just tightens his grip on chibi-Allen's arm making the boy wince. Chibi-Allen was about to throw the bottle which contain the lotus in it, thinking that Cosimo will surely be hurt by it but decided bot to do it since chibi-Kanda took his time to take good care of the flower he gave him and this might upset the boy.

While chibi-Allen hugs the bottle and struggle with all his might, Cosimo dragged the boy away from the spot he found him, thinking that someone might come back for the boy. The leader of the traveling group does not want for the police to interfere with his business.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Kanda smiled inwardly as he thought about the moyashi's reaction when he sees that the older boy managed to get them an apple each.

_Maybe be he will pout or started to grab my share of apple 'coz one is not enough for him._

But suddenly, chibi-Kanda stopped walking and the apples he got were dropped to the ground. He saw that the bench where he left chibi-Allen was now empty, and what's worse, the things he packed when they left were scattered everywhere.

_What… _Chibi-Kanda ran and grabbed his wooden sword and immediately went to the people he first saw.

"have you seen a boy wearing a hood that covers his head and face? He was sitting on that bench earlier," Chibi-Kanda said as he pointed at the bench where their belongings were scattered.

"I saw a boy with that description but I'm not sure if he was who were you looking for. He was being dragged by a man towards that direction." The woman pointed at the opposite direction where chibi-Kanda came from.

After hearing what the woman said, chibi-Kanda run and turned his head from leaft to right hoping to catch a glimpse of a boy being dragged.

After a minute or so of running, he heard a man's cry of pain and turned his head towards the noise. He saw the man hit a boy with a hood on his head which made the boy land on the ground with a harsh sound. The boy obviously bit the man as chibi-Kanda saw the bleeding bite marks being caressed as he approached the two.

"Hey you! What are you doing to moyashi?!" chibi-Kanda shouted while running.

Chibi-Allen saw chibi-Kanda and immediately stood up and was about to run to him but Cosimo got hold of his arm again. "I told you that you're not going anywhere, brat."

Chibi-Kanda tighten his grip on his wooden sword and swung it at Cosimo. The man cried out at the pain and turned his focus on chibi-Kanda, forgetting about forcing chibi-Allen to go with him.

Chibi-Kanda readied himself for the attack that he was sure the man was about to do. But because he's just a 5 year old child, he was easily beaten up. He couldn't defend or fight back. All he could do was take the beatings of the man.

Chibi-Allen saw what Cosimo was doing to chibi-Kanda so he let go of the lotus and run and tried to defend the older boy but he was easily thrown away by the man. Moyashi was not frightened by the act, instead he becomes more determined to help and protect his only friend.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Kanda felt that the beatings stopped. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the man's attention was back at chibi-Allen.

Cosimo hits the younger boy in the face making chibi-Allen unconscious and land on the ground with a thud. Cosimo lifted chibi-Allen and placed him on his shoulder like he was some kind of a sack of rice. He then saw the lotus and kick it towards chibi-Kanda with a smirk on his face.

The bottle of the lotus rolled towards chibi-Kanda, who was lying on the ground. Upon seeing the flower, he tried his best to stand up and ran after chibi-Allen. He grabbed his wooden sword from the ground and lunged it at the man's legs. Cosimo then immediately stumbled forward making the unconscious boy fly away from him.

Chibi-Kanda stood in infront of chibi-Allen and pointed his woden sword at the man. "I'm not letting you get moyashi. I'll protect him no matter what!"

"You're pissing me, boy!" Cosimo punched chibi-Kanda hard at the stomach, making the boy fly in a distance.

Before chibi-Kanda lost consciousness, the last things he saw were that chibi-Allen was being lifted by the man and that the lotus that chibi-Allen gave him was glowing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Kanda Yuu… Kanda Yuu…_

_Who? Who is calling me?_

_You must wake up. The one you love is now crying._

"_Who are you?"_

_Chibi-Kanda opened his eyes but saw nothing except for darkness that surrounds him._

_Where are you?_

_The one you love is now crying. You want him to be happy right? You want to protect him, right?_

"_I…"_

"san… (sob) Kanda-nii-san…(sob) Kanda-nii-san"

Chibi-Kanda slowly opned his eyes. _Who..?_

(sob) " ..Kanda-nii-san…" (sob)

Chibi-Kanda's vision was still blurry so he doesn't know who is crying. He hasn't heard that voice before. The voice sounds good but sad, he wonders whether he knows the owner of it.

The Japanese child slowly sit up and tried to focus his vision. He first saw a glowing lotus flower being hugged by a child. But when he realized who was crying and calling out his name, he was stunned.

"Your voice…"

"Kanda-nii-san!" Chibi-Allen cried out and hugged the older boy when he saw that the boy was now awake.

"How? I saw the man walked away carrying you." Chibi-Kanda said as he hugged the boy back.

"I saw the man hit you both and decided to help out. Don't worry, he won't be coming back. I guess." A man said as he stopped painting the scenery infront of him.

Chibi-Kanda wandered his eyes. They were under a tree which stood in a hill. They were outside the town. And sitting near them was a man with a weird looking appearance.

The man was wearing thick glasses. His hair was untidy. He has a moustache that makes his face looks funnier. He was obviously painting the town the whole time that chibi-Kanda was out because the painting was almost complete. He also wears a long brown cloth that hides his clothing underneath.

"who are you?" chibi-Kanda asked the suspicion was obvious in his tone.

"I'm Froi Tiedoll. Nice to meet you, Kanda-kun."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**I told you it was a crap. I really don't like this chapter but this one is really important in the story.**

**I got the name Cosimo from the flashback of Allen about Mana. Well, I'm not really sure if that name was really referring to a man.**

**Read and review… Reviews are greatly appreciated..**


	7. treasured moments

**YaY! Another chapter in a short period of time… I was inspired to write today and I don't know why! For another note, anyone who knows the answer to my question at the last part, please help. Thank you.**

**Anyway, I was really happy because a lot of people took their time to read my story and liked it. But I am most thankful to ****Aion Laven Walker****, ****whisperypath****, ****SeikaDragon**** and ****AmazinglyUntalented** **for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm or any of its characters because if I do, Allen and Kanda would be forever chibis!**

**Now presenting, the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A Long Lost Memory**

**Chapter 7: Treasured Moments**

"Yuu."

Chibi-Allen stared at chibi-Kanda with a confused look. They are now camping outside the town with a man named Tiedol. He was nice and friendly and offered a place for the two children to sleep in, well not that he owns a house there but instead offered a place beside the fire and the one, because the other was so reluctant to accept the offer, happily agreed to stay with the man. Afterall, the man is giving them free food for the night, so why decline the offer, right?

The man named Tiedol is now lying asleep beside the campfire. It was already late in the evening and stars are now shining brightly at the sky. But two children were still wide awake, can't sleep because of the event that just happened earlier that day.

While stargazing at the sky, chibi-Kanda suddenly spoke and was replied by a confused look by chibi-Allen. The younger one doesn't get what the other said.

"Yuu." Chibi-Kanda repeated, a little louder now.

"Me?" chibi-Allen pointed a finger at himself, more confused. "What about me?"

Chibi-Kanda didn't know if he will laugh or be frustrated at the boy beside him. The child was too young to understand everything, afterall.

"Yuu. It's my first name."

Chibi-Allen stared at chibi-Kanda. Oblivious at what he should do next.

"From now on, call me Yuu. Forget about the Kanda," Chbi-Kanda said as he motioned to lie on the ground.

"Okay. Then I'll call you Yuu-nii-chan." Chibi-Allen smiled.

"I don't like it either. Just all me Yuu-nii-chan. Discard the –san thing," chibi-Kanda said and then turned his back at the boy and fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Yuu-nii-chan… _Chibi-Allen thought as he stared at the back of the Japanese boy. _He's mean but he's really nice inside._

Chibi-Allen then lie on the ground and positioned himself beside chibi-Kanda's back. He stared at the sky and remembered the event about Cosimo. He is a bad man because he always beat him up whenever the man is not in the mood which happens most of the time. _He also hurt Yuu-nii-chan. But next time, he can't do that anymore. I will not allow it. _Then chibi-Allen drifted to dreamland.

Chibi-Allen was roughly waked up by a hand shaking him hard. He grunted but opened his eyes slowy. His eyes met chibi-Kanda's dark blue eyes.

"We're leaving. Come on," chibi-Kanda pulled chibi-Allen up and walked fast, dragging chibi-Allen behind.

"Why? I haven't eaten breakfast yet," chibi-Allen whined and trid to yank his hand away from chibi-Kanda but the older boy have a firm grip on his hands.

"Kanda-kun. You shouldn't be rude to moyashi-chan here," Tiedol said as he hold unto the other arm of chibi-Allen.

Chibi-Allen looked at Tiedol then at chibi-Kanda. Confusion was again present at his face.

"No. Let go of moyashi, old man," chibi-Kanda said as he gave the man his so-called fierce glare.

Tiedol just looked at chibi-Kanda then laughed. "Is it because I asked you two to come with me? Actually there's no need to be mad at me. You can think over it for a week before I leave this town".

"I don't care. We're not coming with you". Chibi-Kanda tugged chibi-Allen's hand harder, trying to get the younger boy from the old man's hold.

"Alright. At least eat some breakfast before you leave."

Chibi-Allen, upon hearing the words "eat" and "breakfast", was suddenly out of chibi-Kanda's hold and is now tugging the old man's cloak with a happy puppy expression on his face.

Chibi-Kanda sighed and returned to the camp, deciding to leave there right away after filling the chibi-moyashi's stomach.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Let's go," chibi-Kanda said after eating his share of food.

"No."

Chibi-Kanda glared at the boy who refused his order. "I said, let's go".

"No" chibi-Allen pouted then run towards Tiedol. "old man, Yuu-nii-cahn is being mean again".

"Yuu?" asked Tiedol, confused. "I thought his name is Kanda?"

"Yes. But he's real name is Yuu. He told me last night," chibi-Allen said happily.

"Hey! Don't go telling strangers my name!" chibi-Kanda yelled at chibi-Allen.

"But… but you told me I should call you Yuu-nii-chan, so why can't I tell the old man your name?" chibi-Allen asked with teary eyes.

"You're the only one who's allowed to call me that," chibi-kanda said with a low voice and averting his eyes towards a tree.

Chibi-Allen's eyes widen and Tiedol just smiled with tears in his eyes. "Aww… Brotherly love.. Now I really want you two to go with me, moyashi-chan, Yuu-kun".

"Hell no! And don't call me by my first name!"

"But… but can we at least stay a bit? I don't want to sleep in the cold again.." chibi-

Allen said sadly.

Chibi-Kanda was silent for a moment. He then sighed and said, "Okay, fine. But we'll not still go with you" chibi-Kanda turned his eyes to Tiedol halfway.

"I understand".

Chibi-Allen was happy now that he will have food to eat, a place to sleep and most importantly, he's with chibi-Kanda. Chibi-Allen ran at the boy and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Yuu-nii-chan".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wow.. It's delicious. What's it called?" chibi-Allen turned to the man eating beside him.

"That, young man is called soba".

"Soba? Hehe.. funny name. Yuu-nii-chan, come try it. It's delicious. I think it's my favorite food now" Chibi-Allen said as he offered a bowl of soba to chibi-Kanda.

"che. I don't like it so don't bother asking" chibi-Kanda said who is eating his soup beside the boy in a food stall.

"'But, I think you will like it. Right, old man?" chibi-Allen said, smiling at Tiedol.

"Yeah. I think moyashi-chan is right, Yuu-kun. Besides, it's a Japanese food, you're

Japanese, correct?" Tiedol smiled at chibi-Kanda.

"That doesn't mean I should like all the things that comes from my native land. And don't call me that, old man!"

"Hmm.. you have a point there. But I want to call you by your name" Tiedol continued to eat his lunch.

"Are you sure Yuu-nii-chan? I will not share my soba to you next time" chibi-Allen teased.

"Whatever"

"Hmph. Have it your way then" chibi-Allen then inhaled the soba he was offering to share with chibi-Kanda a while ago.

"you're disgusting, you know"

"I know. But I also know that despite that, Yuu-nii-chan loves me" chibi-Allen smiled his most beautiful smile at chibi-Kanda.

Chibi-Kanda blushed. He didn't know what to say to chibi-Allen so instead he finished his food then turned to leave the food stall.

"Ah! Wait, Yuu-nii-chan!"

Tiedol who was left behind, smiled at the two children's cute moments together. _I really want for them to stay together always but I don't want to involve an innocent child in this war. Sorry, moyashi-chan, Yuu-kun._ Tiedol stood and paid for the lunch then followed the two children outside.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Another question. What does the word mugen mean? You know, Kanda's favorite sword. Thank you!**

**Haha! finally, chibi-Kanda and chibi-Allen's bickering are here. and chibi-Kanda can't win against his moyashi-chan!~ XD**

**And sorry about the soba thing! I really don't know how to eat that so I just assumed! **

**Read and review… Reviews are greatly appreciated..**


	8. the trouble starts

**I'm trying to explain Kanda's behavior at the manga so you may notice that all the things that he does comes from his moyashi-chan XD so please bear with me until I move again to the real story.**

**I was really happy because a lot of people took their time to read my story and liked it. But I am most thankful to Aion Laven Walker, whisperypath, ****LottTama****, ****jasmine yue****, ****WrathofMugen**** and ****buchouslvr****for the reviews and especially for those who added my story to their favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm or any of its characters because if I do, Allen and Kanda would be forever chibis!**

**Now presenting, the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A Long Lost Memory**

**Chapter 8: The Trouble Starts**

Five days had passed since chibi-Allen and chibi-Kanda left the orphanage. M. Superior and Maria, the only ones who truly cared about the well-beings of the two, were now really worried.

"Have the police reported anything yet?" Maria asked the M. Superior. "No, but I do hope they will find them soon. It's cold out there and I think it will start to snow soon. Besides, Christmas is coming. I want them to have the best Christmas

together here."

Maria looked for the two children after learning that they went missing. She already spent her five days of her life looking for them but still, she found not even a trace/sign of them.

The exorcists that should fetch chibi-Allen arrived the day the two kids disappeared. The hot-headed exorcist got mad and yelled at the M. Superior that she is not doing her job but the other stopped him and apologized for the rudeness of his partner. They, then left and never returned.

"I heard that accidents are happening recently and many people died because of it. Do you think that the two maybe…" Maria trailed off. She can't voice out what she really want to say because it hurts to just think about it.

"Don't worry. Kanda is with Allen. I'm sure he'll take care of him. He's a responsible child, afterall," the M. Superior reassured. "I do hope you're right."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On their third day with the old man Tiedol, chibi-Kanda lowered, a slight level of his defense against the man. It was just because his moyashi is happy and he didn't want for the younger boy to fall into misery again.

"Ne, Yuu-nii-chan. The old man is going to tour us in the market today. I'm excited because I haven't been in one." Chibi-Allen flashed a smiled at the older boy.

Chibi-Kanda blushed and immediately turned his head to the side. "Don't get excited moyashi. You don't know what it's like there. You might get hurt or worse, you might get lost."

Surely, chibi-Kanda already knew what the market place is like because, once, he went there to get, snatch is much proper word, food for the two of them to eat.

"It's alright, because Yuu-nii-chan is going to find me, right?" chibiAllen grabbed chibi-Kanda's hand with his own and pulled the Japanese boy in the direction of the town.

The three of the, chibi-Allen, chibi-Kanda and Tiedol, still lived at the outskirt of the town eventhough it was obvious that snow will come soon. So whenever they need to eat or buy anything for their needs, the old man will either go into the town and leave the two in their campsite or bring them with him.

"You've really convinced Yuu-kun to join us, moyashi-chan," Tiedol said with a smile, who is waiting at the entrance of the town.

"Don't call me by my first name. I didn't give you any permission to do so, old man." Kanda glared at the man which he just ignored.

"That's not nice Yuu-kun. Moyashi-chan here will imitate you and we don't want for this cute little boy to say unpleasant words, right?" Tiedol reached for chibi-Allen and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" Chibi-Allen whined and glared at the man.

"See? He's already imitating you."

"It's better for him then because he can scare people like you." Chibi-Kanda then walked towards the town, leaving the two behind.

"Wait, Yuu-nii-chan!" chibi-Allen called as he followed the boy. "Hurry old man or we will leave you behind."

"Coming!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After 10-minute walk, the group arrived at the center of the market place. Chibi-Allen was amazed at what he saw. There were a lot of stores and different merchandise for sale. But the thing that really catches the boy's attention were the food stalls and not just few, but a lot of stores are selling fruits, meats, bread, etc.

Chibi-Allen was about to run at a food stall when soft little hands grabbed his own.

"Stay here and hold my hand. I don't want you to get lost. And put that hood on your head. Someone might recognize you here." Chibi-Kanda said, annoyed. But deep inside, he's really worried that chibi-Allen might get into trouble.

Chibi-Allen pouted but still followed what the other boy said. He did not want to cause any more trouble to the older boy because he knows that the Japanese boy worries over simple things.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After minutes of touring the market place, chibi-Allen suddenly stopped at his course then pulled chibi-Kanda towards a store.

"Hey! Moyashi! Don't pull so hard. "Chibi-Kanda looked back at Tiedol who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yuu-nii-chan! I've seen something interesting over there." As they approached the store, chibi-Kanda noticed that it was selling different kinds of glass, from figurines to actual mirrors.

Chibi-Allen let go of chibi-Kanda's hand and run towards the store. He then picked up something that akin to an hourglass except that it doesn't have any sand in it.

"Ne, Yuu-nii-chan," chibi-Allen begun as chibi-kanda stood by his side. "You think the lotus I gave you will fit inside this?" chibi-Allen turned his gaze towards the wondering chibi-Kanda.

"Why did you ask?"

"Well, I think that it will make the lotus prettier. It just doesn't suit the bottle that holds it. But with this, it looks more magical and we can know how many petals are left. But… Yuu-nii-chan. How many weeks does a flower stay like that. It's like it's not withering." Chibi-Allen looked at chibi-Kanda with a confused face.

_Moyashi's right. The lotus is not withering. I wonder why. But sometimes, when I look at it, I thought it was shining. _"I don't know. But don't worry. I'll research on that." Chibi-Kanda then patted chibi-Allen's head.

"Hey there, kids!" the two looked up at the man that spoke. "You want that hourglass? Since you two are cute, I'll give them to you in a low price. How about that, nee-chan?" the man turned to chibi-Kanda as he tried to salestalk him.

Chibi-Allen laughed hard at the store owner's statement. The man thought that his Yuu-nii-chan is a girl. But he can't blame the man. Chibi-Kanda has long raven coloured hair that almost reached his waist. His face also looks feminine if not for his pissed-facial expression that he always wears.

"Sorry mister but my Yuu-nii-chan is not a girl. He's a boy." Chibi-Allen said to the man who is now blushing because of embarrassment. "I told you, you should tie your hair so that they will know you're a boy. Otherwise, I'll have to explain to everyone that you're a boy and not a girl." Chibi-Allen walked behind chibi-Kanda and tugged his hair.

"hey! What are you doing? That hurts!" chibi-Kanda yelled at chibi-Allen.

"I found this tie yesterday and asked the old man to buy this for me. Please squat down so I can tie your hair." Chibi-Kanda stared at chibi-Allen like he had grown two heads.

"No."

"But, it will look good on you, I'm sure." Chibi-Allen then pouted and was now at the ready to cry.

"Alright! Alright! Don't cry! You can tie my hair anyway you ant." Chibi-Kanda bent down and waited for chibi-Allen to finish his work.

"There! All done!" chibi-Allen smiled at his work and observed chibi-Kanda. "it suit him, right old man?" chibi-Allen turned his head at Tiedol who was standing just a little distance from them.

"Yeah. Now you look like a boy. You're cute no matter what you do to your hair." Tiedol walked towards chibi-Kanda and reached for the boy's hair.

"Stop teasing me if you don't want to go bald." Chibi-Kanda threatened.

"Haha. Harsh words for a kid like you." Tiedol then again laughed.

Chibi-Allen who was listening and watching the two, tugged at chibi-Kanda's shirt. "what do you want now, moyashi?" chibi-Allen looked at the older boy and motioned his hands at his face that clearly state that he wants to whisper something at chibi-Kanda.

Chibi-Kanda bent down and motioned his head towards chibi-Allen so that his ear is near at chibi-Allen's mouth. "You look more handsome now that your hair is tied in a ponytail." Chibi-Kanda immediately withdrew his head from the boy as if he was burned and started to turn red at the words he heard. "I hope you always tie your hair from now on." Chibi-Allen said aloud and smiled again at chibi-Kanda and the older boy blushed even more.

"I.. I'll think about it."

The owner watched the trio the whole time and almost forgot that he was doing a business at the market place when he was pulled back to reality by a certain small sweet voice. "Mister, I want that hourglass. How much does it cost?"

"Ha? Oh! No, you don't need to buy this one."

"Why? Was it bought already?" chibi-Allen asked.

"No. I'll give it to you for free." The man gave chibi-Allen the hourglass, who was excitedly accepted it and thanked the man.

The man was moved at the two children's behavior towards each other and decided to make the younger boy smile even more so he gave the hourglass for free. _Besides, what a little coin could do if I can make a child like that smile._

After getting the hourglass for free, the group then wandered again at the market place.

Tiedol was walking ahead the two, making a way for the children to go through. Chibi-Kanda who was still thinking at what chibi-Allen said was suddenly returned to reality by a large explosion.

"what the.. Moyashi! Give me your hand!" but when chibi-Kanda turned around to grab chibi-Allen's hand, he found out that the moyashi was not there anymore.

"Old man! Moyashi is.." chibi-Kanda turned to Tiedol but found that the man was now running towards the explosion.

"Stay there, Yuu-kun and protect moyashi-chan. I'll be back!" tiedol shouted, clearly oblivious that chibi-Allen was missing.

"Moyashi! Where are you?!" chibi-Kanda called out as another explosion was heard. The people all around were now running in panic as they seek shelter from the explosions.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Now, I've done it again.. I was so accustomed to writing cliffhangers and now its back. Hope I can update soon with so much things to do at school.**

**Read and review… Reviews are greatly appreciated..**


	9. Searching

**Hahaha! I really can't stop laughing when I actually read the most awaited comeback chapter of DGM. Know why? Because I planned to turn the innocence here something that has its own consciousness just like what is happening to timothy's. hahaha.. I was reluctant to do it, but now… just wait for the last chapter for that and its actually just around the corner..**

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed, add this story into their favorites, alerts, etc.. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm or any of its characters because if I do, Allen and Kanda would now be a couple!**

**Now presenting, the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A LONG LOST MEMORY**

**Chapter 9: Searching**

After some time of searching within the panicking crowd, chibi-Kanda run towards the place of the explosions hoping and praying that the little boy he was looking for was not there.

"Moyashi! Where are you? Answer me if you can here me! Moyashi!" chibi-Kanda shouted as he continued to run.

Explosions and falling debris are everywhere. Chibi-Kanda couldn't pinpoint the source of it. He just knows that one second it was gone, and then something will start to explode again. He sometimes hear sounds akin to gunshots but paid no attention to it because the only thing that is important to him at that time was to find a certain boy with a hood and holding an hourglass in his hands.

Chibi-Kanda continued to run despite the danger lurking at that place but was stopped by a figure that suddenly appeared infront of him. The man's back was at him and was wearing a long black coat. The coat looks familiar to him but his doubt was replaced by shock when the man faced him.

"Y..You!" chibi-Kanda shouted.

"How lucky. Where is the boy you took away with you?" John said as he attempted to reach chibi-Kanda.

Chibi-Kanda immediately stepped back away from the exorcist's reach. "I'll never tell you. You can search wherever you want but you will not find him" then chibi-Kanda run away from the exorcist.

"Hey, wait! Don't run! It's dange…" but the man's words were cut out by another loud explosion above them.

Chibi-Kanda looked up and was lucky to avoid a large block of wall coming down at him but the man, the one who wants to take his moyashi was unfortunately buried alive.

The large block of wall that chibi-Kanda evaded reached the ground and shattered into thousand pieces and one of those pieces happened to hit chibi-Kanda's head, knocking him out. But before he fell into unconsciousness, his eyes caught sight of a small figure with an hourglass, lying on the ground near an alleyway. He fought to keep his senses but before he could do anything else, he saw man picked up the boy and then darkness enveloped him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Allen happily walked with his new owned hourglass tightly hugged over his chest. His mind focused only on the hourglass and at the lotus that is patiently waiting inside their bag at the camp. Chibi-Allen was about to ask chibi-Kanda when they will return when he realized something.

"Oh no.. I'm lost. Yuu-nii-chan will kill me" chibi-Allen sweatdropped as he walked at random direction, searching for his guardian.

But as he was searching for a boy with a long tight ponytailed hair, loud explosions were suddenly heard in a distance.

Women started to shriek out of fear and most of the people started running away from the explosions. Chibi-Allen was swept with the panicking crowd. He was knocked down several times and sometimes, he received hard pushes from people who only think for their safety.

Chibi-Allen spotted an alleyway and decided to stay there until everything and everyone calms down. He sat there with his hood over his head and hugging the hourglass and his knees close to his chest. He was afraid, not for himself but for his Yuu-nii-chan that was surely looking for him in the commotion.

"yuu-nii-chan.. where are you?" chibi-Allen mumbled softly to himself after some time and slowly stand up after realizing the explosions nearby and the commotion have stopped. As chibi-Allen walked towards the end of the alley, a familiar voice stopped him.

"Allen? Is that you?"

Chibi-Allen stiffened and slowly looked behind him where the owner of the voice is standing. Chibi-Allen's eyes widen as he recognized who it was. The man wears a black coat with silver rose embedded on the left chest.

_No… _chibi-Allen's body started moving even before he commanded for it to run away from the man that was supposed to take him away from the orphanage.

"Wait! You must not run that way! It's dangerous." The man warned chibi-Allen but the boy was too frightened to heed the warning of the exorcist.

When chibi-Allen was about to reach the end of the alley, eggshaped monster (sorry with the horrible description of the akuma) that have guns sticking out around its body showed up. Chibi-Allen stopped running and stared at the akuma infront of him.

"Watch out!" the exorcist shouted as he lunged forward and hugged chibi-Allen and at the same time, attacked the akuma with his whip.

The akuma evaded the exorcist's attack and aimed all his guns at the two. Before it can even fire, the exorcist let go of chibi-Allen and jumped at the akuma, aiming to destroy it.

The bullets were fired but were easily whipped out of the way destroying parts of the buildings that collided with it.

Another shots were fired but this time, it was not aimed at the exorcist but at chibi-Allen. The exorcist managed to destroy the akuma but cannot stop all the bullets fired. So he did what he thinks was the only way to save the boy, that is to use his body as a shield for chibi-Allen.

Chibi-Allen and the exorcist received all the shots fired towards them. When the smoke that comes from the shots subside, there on the alley, lies chibi-Allen with dark stars all over his body, surrounded by dust and coat that the exorcist wore.

A man's figure appeared beside the unconscious chibi-Allen. He saw that the left hand of the boy glowed while the dark stars all over his body slowly traveled to the boy's left arm and disappeared.

"Hmm.. interesting." There, the figure decided to bring the boy back with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Kanda slowly opened his eyes and realized that his head hurts. He clutched his head while slowly sat up. He looked around and realized that it was already nighttime and is back at their camp site.

"you're awake at last" Tiedol said as he handed a mug of hot chocolate to chibi-Kanda.

Chibi-Kanda looked a Tiedol and took the mug from him as he asked what happened.

"I found you unconscious at the road. After that, I searched for moyashi-chan but I can't find him anywhere. Sorry" Tiedol said as he sat by the fire with a sad expression on his face.

"you will not find hi. Someone took him away." Chibi-Kanda said and silence followed between the two.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Clang…_

_Clang…_

Chibi-Allen slowly opened his eyes and was met by darkness. He slowly sat up from the bed and surveyed his surroundings. Eventhough it's nighttime, he can still see within the dark because of the light coming from the moon.

The room is small which consist of few things like table and chairs, stove, plates and utensils and a bed which he lies on.

_Clang.._

Chibi-Allen heard again the sound and decided to look for it. When he reached the front door and opened it, he was greeted by a man hammering a hot metal on an anvil.

"Good evening, child" the man said without looking at chibi-Allen.

"Who?"

"I'm Zu. Nice to meet, little boy" the man smiled at chibi-Allen and the boy can't help but to return the smile as well.

* * *

**AAAnndd cut!**

**We're coming to an end and i was planning to have a sequel but then another idea for a story struck me so, what would you like me to do because I can't really decide. Vote for it at my profile. Thanks. it will be open for a month before i decide what to do.**

**Okay, can anyone guess who Zu is? Well, that is what I what I think his name was when I reread DGM. Hehe**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm having problems regarding my grades in school so… you get the picture..**

**Read and review… Reviews are greatly appreciated..**


	10. I'm Not Worried

**Yay! I just saw a Noah Allen in the latest chapter of DGM so, I really got fired up and finished typing it. Coz I already told you about. I ****hate**** typing**. **But actually I don't really like this chapter. I don't know. I just feel like that it was rushed?**

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed, add this story into their favorites, alerts, etc.. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm or any of its characters because if I do, Allen and Kanda would now be a couple!**

**Now presenting, the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A LONG LOST MEMORY**

**Chapter 10: I'm Not Worried**

"Ne, Zu-san. Can I have another bread?" chibi-Allen asked the man with a puppy eyes look on his face.

Zu, a 30 year old man is a traveling blacksmith. He travels the world to find good quality of metal and turn them into swords, knives, etc. But the one he loves to make the most was Japanese swords because those are exceptionally beautiful.

The man, despite giving chibi-Allen a disapproving look pushed the basket of bread towards the boy. Chibi-Allen happily grabbed it and enjoyed eating the freshly baked breads.

As chibi-Allen eats his bread, his eyes surveyed the man. Last night, the man greeted him as if they were acquainted along time ago. He thinks that this man is young for his age. The man has short black hair, fair skin, black eyes and have well-toned muscles of a body. He looks like he was in his twenties but chibi-Allen didn't think of it any further.

"You still haven't told me your name" Zu said as he stood and put his dishes in the sink.

"I.." chibi-Allen looked at the man with a hint of fear in his eyes. "I.."

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to tell me your name. that's fine." Zu walked over to the door and stopped to look back at chibi-Allen. "Sorry for the clothes. "Yours was torn and is not suited to be used again so just be patient with my clothes. I'll buy you much better tomorrow."

"thank you." Chibi-Allen said and after some moment of hesitation he softly whispered. "Yuu-nii-chan calls me moyashi."

Zu immediately stared at the boy and was ready to laugh hard because the poor boy infront of him doesn't know the meaning of his so-called name. but the man decided not to do so because the moyashi is sweetly smiling at him.

After chibi-Allen ate, he cleared the sink with the dirty dishes and went to observe Zu who was currently at his workshop.

Last night, when chibi-Allen woke up and went to Zu, the two had a nice chat. At first, chibi-Allen was being a snob, not telling the man anything but when Zu brought out food for him, the once hard-headed boy suddenly became innocent as an angel.

Zu told chibi-Allen how he found him, leaving the details about what he saw happened to the boy and his curiosity towards him. Chibi-Allen then told Zu how he got lost and separated from Tiedol and his Yuu-nii-chan. Zu then promised chibi-Allen that he will help the boy look for his companions.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked as he sat on the ground near the man.

"I'm making a knife out of this metal" the blacksmith replied as he showed chibi-Allen the hot metal.

"oh." Then chibi-Allen remembered something. "Uhm, Zu-san, can you teach me that?"

Zu looked at chibi-Allen with shock plastered on his face. But after some time of deep thoughts, he replied. "Okay, then I doesn't really have anything else to do so, why not?" Zu then gathered the materials needed for the process.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day, after chibi-Allen went missing, chibi-Kanda returned at the market place as soon as his eyes opened. He searched all day for chibi-Allen, hoping that he had escaped from the explosions that happened.

Chibi-Kanda frantically searched for chibi-Allen everywhere: all the corners of the market, the alleyways, he even considered going to the police and asked if they found a certain moyashi but decided not to because he doesn't want to be caught. He's one of the missing children they are looking for, anyway.

So chibi-Kanda decided to search on his own because the old man just told him to wait at the camp because he was certain that the younger boy will find his way back. But chibi-Kanda is certain about one thing. The old man doesn't know how much his moyashi's sense of direction sucks. Chibi-Kanda knows about it because he wasted most of his time looking for a skinny little boy who doesn't know how to go back to his room at the orphanage.

Dark was near but still, chibi-Kanda couldn't find chibi-allen. He was tired and most of all frustrated to no end. And that frustration was added when he heard someone calls his name.

"Kanda-chan! Kanda-chan!"

Chibi-Kanda's eyebrows twitched at the recognition of the voice. _Maria._ Chibi-Kanda was about to ruin and leave the nun behind but Maria anticipated it and hugged the boy from behind.

"I'm so worried. Why did you run away?" Maria said as she cried on the boy's head.

"Che. Why do you think we run from that place?"

"I don't know. Did something happen? Where's moyashi-chan?" Maria asked concerned.

Chibi-Kanda freed himself from the hug and turned to look at the nun. "Why do you care?!" he shouted at her. "You were going to give moyashi to the people wearing those clothes! You knew he doesn't want it! You knew that he was crying all the time but you didn't do anything! You were separating him from me!"

Maria was stunned. She didn't know what to do or what to say. True, she didn't do anything except complain to the Mother Superior about chibi-Allen's situation but did she do anything else than that? No.

"Kanda, I.."

"No. Don't touch me. Leave us alone because were not going back there." Chibi-Kanda run and left the crying nun at the middle of the road.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two days had passed but still no chibi-Allen. Chibi-Kanda was getting depressed day by day but still didn't stop looking for the moyashi.

But on the third day of his search, he heard the voice he missed the most. He turned towards the sound and saw a boy sitting on top of the shoulders of a man.

"hahaha! This is fun! I hope Yuu-nii-chan was this tall so that I could ride on his shoulders too." Chibi-Allen said as he laughed.

Chibi-Kanda's eyes formed tears in it but he swiftly wiped it with his hand. "Moyashi!" chibi-Kanda called at the top of his lungs.

Chibi-Allen turned his head at the call of his name and then his face lit up more, if that was possible when he saw chibi-Kanda running towards them.

"Yuu-nii-chan!" chibi-Allen tried to jump off from Zu but he was immediately stopped by the man as he was lifted and put down gently.

Chibi-Allen run towards chibi-Kanda and hugged the older boy. Chibi-Kanda returned his hug back as he whispered how worried he was. Chibi-Allen apologized and hugged chibi-Kanda tighter.

"Come on. We're going back to the camp" chibi-Kanda said right after the tight hug and started to walk, holding chibi-Allen's hand.

"Wait." Chibi-Kanda stopped from his tracks and turned at the younger boy.

"What?" chibi-Allen shied away at the glare chibi-Kanda was giving him.

"What about Zu-san?" chibi-Allen was fond of the man. In the past days that they were together, they got along well. The man was a bit weird at first, observing all his movements. But when chibi-Allen shouted at him about staring, the man explained that he found the boy interesting. Zu traveled around the world and saw weird things and weird people so he got interested in him, wondering what was special about him.

Chibi-Kanda's glare was directed from chibi-Allen then to the man behind him. "Che. Are you the one he's talking about?"

"I think that would be me, Yuu-kuin." Zu said as he slightly bows to the boy.

Chibi-Kanda's eyebrows twitched at the name Zu addressed him. _I told moyashi not to tell my name to others._

"Thank you for taking care of moyashi so I'm going to take him now." Chibi-Kanda pulled chibi-Allen but the younger boy was still resisting.

"Wait. I just need to fetch something from the shop." Chibi-Allen said as he pulled from chibi-Kanda's hold.

Chibi-Allen, chibi-Kanda and Zu returned to the workshop of the blacksmith. The man went inside his house and got a bag for Allen's belongings that he bought for the boy. He stuffed all of chibi-Allen's things there and held the hourglass at the boy. "I found it with you when you collapsed."

The two boys (one actually) waved goodbye to Zu as they walked away from his house.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again in the future, moyashi."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Zu's house was out of sight, chibi-Kanda stopped from walking and faced chibi-Allen.

Chibi-Allen's good mood was replaced by nervousness when he saw the serious face of chibi-Kanda, not the everyday serious look but the face that says that he is dead serious.

"uhmm.. what's the matter Yuu-nii.." Without any warning chibi-Kanda tightly hugged chibi-Allen.

"Baka moyashi! I told you not to go far from me. I told you to always hold my hands. Do you know how much I worried about you? I've been searching for almost 3 days and I can't find you and yet, it seems you don't care about it at all." Chibi-Kanda said while crying. He doesn't care that the moyashi will think that he's weak because he was a crybaby. He was just so worried about him and now that he found him, chibi-Kanda swore never to let go of his hands again.

Upon hearing chibi-Kanda cry as he was hugged by him, chibi-Allen's tears immediately flowed from his eyes. "it's not that I don't care. I just know that Yuu-nii-chan will find me. You promised, didn't you? That if ever I went missing, you will find me no matter what? That's why I didn't cry. That's why I'm not worried." Chibi-Allen said as he hugged his Yuu-nii-chan back.

Chibi-Kanda stopped crying after chibi-Allen said those words. He did promise that he will find him no matter what. _I guess, he's stronger than I thought. _Chibi-Kanda pulled back from the hug and straightens himself. "come on, it's time to go.''

Chibi-Allen slipped his right hand on chibi-Kanda's left hand. Chibi-Kanda then secretly smiled at way his moyashi swayed their hands together on their way back at the camp.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When the two boys returned at the camp, Tiedol almost choked chibi-Allen to death as he hugged the boy upon seeing him.

That night, before they went to bed, chibi-Allen called chibi-Kanda out and made him sit by the camp fire, with his eyes closed.

"this better have a good reason or I will punish you" chibi-Kanda threatened the boy as he waited by the fire.

Chibi-Kanda heard chibi-Allen giggled at his side and some sound that resemble like someone was rummaging into something.

"Now you can open your eyes, Yuu-nii-chan." Chibi-Allen said happily.

Chibi-Kanda slowly opened his eyes and saw chibi-Allen smiling while his hands were outstretched towards him, holding something covered in a piece of cloth.

"What's this?" chibi-Kanda said suspiciously.

"This is for Yuu-nii-chan" chibi-Allen put the thing on chibi-Kanda's lap and waited for the boy to open his present.

Chibi-Kanda slowly opened the piece of cloth and found a mini version of a Japanese sword, perfect for his size.

Chibi-Kanda didn't know what to so or say so he just stared at the thing he was holding. When his parent were still alive, he's been asking for them to buy him a Japanese sword of his own but his parents didn't allow him to because they thought that it will be dangerous for him.

Chibi-Allen smiled at chibi-Kanda's reaction. He didn't expect for his Yuu-nii-chan to be speechless. "Hihi.. I made it with the help of Zu-san. I told him about your wooden sword and he said that true man should have true sword of his own so here you are." Chibi-Allen waited for chibi-Kanda's reply but knowing that it will be impossible, he continued to talk. "It will be the symbol of our bond. I call it _Mugen_. Because my love for Yuu-nii-chan can be considered as mugen." Chibi-Allen then hugged the stunned boy.

Chibi-Kanda was about to ask chibi-Allen what is the meaning of the word mugen nut then he suddenly felt chibi-Allen stiffened and then the younger boy's body shook violently.

"what.." Chibi-Kanda started to ask but was pushed hard by chibi-Allen and ended up falling backwards.

Chibi-Kanda was wondering what happened to the boy. He was happy a moment ago and now he was running away from him. Chibi-Kanda's thoughts were interrupted as a shadow fell on him.

Chbi-Kanda immediately sat up and stared at the figure and his eyes widen at what he saw.

Old man Tiedol, the same old man they were spending their time for days together was standing there without the cloak that was always draped over his shoulders.

Chibi-Kanda couldn't believe it. Tiedol was wearing the same cloth and symbol (just different in color) the men in black that are supposed to take chibi-Allen away are wearing.

"You're one of them."

* * *

**Hmm.. I really hard a hard time constructing a sentence that involves the word mugen and Allen and Kanda's relationship. But in the end, I managed. It's just sound corny. Haha! But I want to ask, does it sound corny to you?**

**I think 1 or 2 chapters left before the end? And I left a poll on my profile. Feel free to visit anytime. Thanks.**

**Read and review… Reviews are greatly appreciated..**


	11. Tag

**I planned this to be the last chapter but when I started to type it, I noticed something that contradicts chapter 10 so i didn't have a choice but to cut this in two. But I haven't rewritten it yet so you will have to wait little longer. **

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed, add this story into their favorites, alerts, etc.. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm or any of its characters because if I do, Allen and Kanda would now be a couple!**

**Now presenting, the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A LONG LOST MEMORY**

**Chapter 11: Tag**

Chibi-Kanda couldn't believe it. The group that they were avoiding and hiding from has already found them and worst, they lived with him for almost a week.

Chibi-Kanda immediately stand up and run past Tiedol towards the tent to gather up their things and followed chibi-Allen in the direction he ran to.

_Wha.. Have they seen this uniform before?_ Tiedol wondered as he also followed the two.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Allen turned his best to increase his distance from the camp and the people he grew fond of.

_Yuu-nii-chan said that he will not let those guys get me but the old man.._

Chibi-Allen was confused and afraid. He didn't know what to do. He doesn't want to be separated from his Yuu-nii-chan but he also doesn't want him to be involve in his troubles. He is afterall a cursed child.

Chibi-Allen ran and ran. He ran without knowing the destination he's going to. Then he suddenly remembered something.

_Zu-san will accept me. I think he knows how to fight. Then I can go with him._

Chibi-Allen then changed his course towards the town. Hoping that Zu-san will accept him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Moyashi! Moyashi! Where are you?!" chibi-Kanda shouted as he run in the woods. He was worried. He knows that his moyashi will do something reckless if he didn't find him sooner.

Chibi-Kanda has been searching for the kid for half an hour now and still he couldn't find the moyashi. _He sure runs fast for a moyashi._ Chibi-Kanda inwardly smiled despite the situation.

Then his thoughts were cut by a sudden loud blast. Chibi-Kanda turned his head towards the sound, and discovered that it was from the direction of the town.

_No.. it can't be. Please, don't tell me… _chibi-Kanda run towards the town, his heart beating fast and hard in his chest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Allen reached the town after running for half an hour. Now that he reached it, he was now more confused.

"I can't remember the road towards Zu-san's place." chibi-Allen looked for someone he can ask for direction but since it was already late at night, most of the occupants of the town are already asleep.

But still, chibi-Allen didn't loose hope and instead walked towards the middle of the town hoping to find someone that can help him.

When chibi-Allen was about to turn into a corner, he suddenly stumbled backward because he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" chibi-Allen automatically said as he looked at the person he bumped into.

"Wah.. Lucky! There's someone that I can play to now." A kid, which is around 13 years old is staring merrily at chibi-Allen.

"Sorry but I don't want to play. I have to go somewhere. By the way, can I ask if you know where the swordsmith Zu lives?" chibi-Allen asked as he stand up.

Chibi-Allen couldn't help but to stare at the other boy when his gaze fell unto him. He was emitting something that chibi-Allen couldn't tell. _He's not so different from the others. Maybe because he looks like a foreigner._

The older boy was tall, with dark tanned skin. He has dark shoulder length hair and was a bit wavy at the end. He was wearing a black formal coat that shows his status in the society. But what gives chibi-Allen the chills was those golden eyes that were looking straight at him.

The boy pouted upon learning that chibi-Allen doesn't want to play with him. "Sorry, I don't know that man but I'm sure he will forgive you for being late, so let's play." The older boy insisted.

"I told you already. It's late and I don't want to play." Chibi-Allen said annoyed. He was about to run back at the direction he came from when his path was blocked by a big balloon-like thing. There were pipes sticking out of its body and upon inspection, chibi-Allen noticed that it has a face.

"Now, now.. no one says no to me so be ready to play whether you like it or not." Chibi-Allen turned to the boy and saw him smirk widely that creeps chibi-Allen out.

"No.. I don't" chibi-Allen shook his head. Fear now creeping into him.

"We'll be playing tag. I'm it. Let's see how long you will last. I'll count to ten then the games starts." The tanned boy then started to count.

"One."

Chibi-Allen didn't know what to do. He just wanted to get away from his yuu-nii-chan and the old man then go seek Zu-san for shelter. He didn't expect to meet this creepy boy in his way.

"Two."

Chibi-Allen didn't know what would happen to him if the boy ever caught him but he knows one thing. He didn't like this game of tag.

"Three."

The scared boy ran as fast as he could. He doesn't want know where to go or hide. All he could think of was to run.

"Four."

Chibi-Allen surveyed his surroundings. While running, he noticed that the balloon-thing he saw earlier were now multiplied to a number he couldn't count. There were all floating at the sky.

"Five."

Darkness filled the town as the clouds above obscured the town from view. Chibi-Allen tried to ask for help but there were no one in sight. He could shout for anyone and he was so sure that all the people will hear him because the town was so quiet but if he does that, that someone will be caught in his problem and worse, that person may die.

"Six."

Chibi-Allen questioned why he was in a situation like this. He didn't know something that he had done wrong. So why? All he did was to push his Yuu-nii-chan and left him outside the town. _Is it so bad that I have to be punished like this?_

"Seven."

The young child's hands were placed over his ears. Even though he runs fast and kept his distance away from the boy he met, the sound of his voice counting is echoing in his ears. It was like the boy was right behind him.

"Eight."

The heart of the scared boy was loudly beating in his chest. It was as if the heart was trying to get out from his body.

"Nine."

Chibi-Allen was now crying. He didn't know what to do. He wanted someone, anyone to save him from this boy. Now, he hated himself from running away from his Yuu-nii-chan. If he didn't do it, he would probably be with him right now and brave enough to face anything that comes in his way.

_Yuu-nii-chan._

"Ten."

Chibi-Allen abruptly stopped as he saw the boy he was running away from was now infront of him. Then loud deafening sound followed as the boy runs towards him while laughing.

* * *

**Read and review… Reviews are greatly appreciated..**


	12. Silent Goodbye

**People! This will be the end and this will be the last chapter coz next one will be the epilogue, which I will post tomorrow. I'm kinda lazy now at typing it. But really, I loved it and I hope you do, too.**

**Just a WARNING for this chapter. Well, at first when I wrote it, I was kinda thinking about my kids (I'm their godmother and I like to call them my kids) which is a just recently turned 3 year old and another 5 years old. So what I was saying is that, SORRY if the things that chibi-Allen and chibi-Kanda will say here will be kinda not the things said by their age group.**

**Enough of the talk and here you are!**

* * *

**A LONG LOST MEMORY**

**Chapter 11: Silent Goodbye**

Chibi-Kanda finally reached the town. The explosions were still happening and that made him more nervous.

When chibi-Kanda rounded a corner, he immediately saw who he was looking for. His moyashi was limply walking towards his direction and noticed that he didn't noticed him at all.

"Moyashi." Chibi-Kanda called as he approached the boy.

Upon closing the distance between them, chibi-Kanda noticed that the boy is covered with blood, chibi-Allen's blood to be exact. The younger boy's clothes were torn and wounds were present all over his body. Chibi-Kanda's eyes then fall at the younger's face and saw that the face he love to look at now a mess. Chibi-Allen's eyes were red. There were blood dripping from his mouth and blood was flowing from his head.

"Yu..u..n..chan." chibi-Allen couldn't believe it. The one he was hoping to see and save him was now in front of him. But then he heard the voice. The voice of the one he hated at the moment. The voice of that golden-eyed monster. _If he sees Yuu-nii-chan, he will.._

"G..Go away! I don't want to see you anymore! Leave me alone!" chibi-Allen shouted at his Yuu-nii-chan who now supported his weight. _Please, go. Leave me._

"what are you talking about?! How can I leave you looking like this?! What happen?!" chibi-Kanda asked continuously, refusing to let go of chibi-Allen.

"It doesn't concern you! Leave me alone!" chibi-Allen said as tears slowly fall from his eyes. _Please, he's coming. I don't want him to see you and hurt you._ Then chibi-Allen said the words he know that could force his Yuu-nii-chan to leave him there. "I hate you. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"what?" chibi-Kanda asked what the boy had said but the truth is, he heard it clearly even though it was just louder than a whisper.

"I said I hate you. Now go! Leave m a.."chibi-Allen didn't have time to finish what he wanted to say because he suddenly collapsed at chibi-Kanda's arms.

"Oi. Moyashi!" chibi-Kanda was hurt at the words he heard from the younger boy but seeing that the said boy was now unconscious in his arms, he pushed that hurt feeling behind his mind and heart for the moment. What was important to him now was to get help for chibi-Allen. But then, he heard laughter coming from behind him.

So, he calls for another player. Now the game is getting more fun. I ordered for the akuma to stop chasing the boy. Now, it is my time to have fun without sharing it with others." " chibi-Kanda turned at the direction of the voice while still holding chibi-Allen in his arms.

"Let's play tag, shall we?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Allen's eyes slowly opened and stared at the night sky. Then he remembered meeting his Yuu-nii-chan before collapsing.

"Yuu-nii-chan!" chibi-Allen shouted as he abruptly sit up. He surveyed his surroundings and saw two figures in a distant. Both were standing facing each other but the older one has his hands in the younger's neck.

"Yuu-nii-chan!" chibi-Allen called, catching the tanned boy's attention.

"oh, you're awake. About time, because I'm getting bored with this one. He doesn't cry and plead like you do." Then chibi-Kanda was thrown to a wall.

Chibi-Allen run towards the injured boy and stood in front of him, his back facing chibi-Kanda and his arms were spread wide.

"I'll protect you this time."chibi-Allen whispered as he walked towards the sadistic boy.

"I'll play with you then" chibi-Allen charge towards the boy and tried to punch him in the stomach which is the highest part of the boy that he could reach.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Kanda was confused. His moyashi said that he will protect him but earlier he said that he hated him. _What is going on?_

"Moya..shi." chibi-Kanda was angry at himself. He was being protected when he's the one who swore that he will be doing the protecting.

_If I wasn't badly injured, I know I could do something to protect us both._ Chibi-kanda felt a cold glass touched his skin as a wind blew hard.

The things they owned were scattered on the road. The bag he used to stuff their things were ripped off when he tried to fight off the crazy boy.

And now, the hourglass with the lotus init was now lying beside him. Chibi-Kanda looked at the lotus and noticed that it was glowing.

"You want to help him, don't you?" the sweet feminine voice he once heard in his dream was now speaking again in his head.

"Who?"

"Do you want to save him?" asked the sweet voice.

Chibi-Kanda wanted to know who was talking to him but then realized that it was not the time for that. He should be fighting with his moyashi.

"Yes" chibi-Kanda replied with a determined voice.

"Then, what is your wish?"

Chibi-Kanda thought for a moment then, "I wish for my injuries to be healed fast so that I can protect the one that is important to me." Chibi-Kanda knew that his skills

with swords is not that good but still he's confident enough that he could scare the

boy away with the few techniques he learned from his father when he's still in Japan.

"very well. Chibi-Kanda felt something that touched his left chest and slowly the pain he was feeling earlier was fading. He looked at his bleeding arm and saw that it was slowly being healed with a power he couldn't see.

Upon realizing all the pain was gone, chibi-Kanda immediately stand up and went to grab his Mugen that was thrown at a distance earlier.

When he retrieved his so called sword, he saw that the older boy has already caught chibi-Allen and was now hitting the boy in the face.

"Stop!" chibi-Kanda yelled and run at the two, pointing his Mugen at the older one.

The tanned skin boy jumped, chibi-Allen still in his grip and landed behind chibi-Kanda. "Ohh.. I love sweet little things and this boy is one of them. Can I have him?" the psycho boy said as he stroked chibi-Allen's cheek.

"Sorry but I hate it." Chibi-Kanda automatically replied out of annoyance. He then quickly turned, hoping to surprise the older boy and manage to cut him with his Mugen. But chibi-Kanda's move was anticipated by the other as he held chibi-Allen at the sword's way.

Chibi-Kanda stopped himself before he could hurt his moyashi. The other boy then laughed." I was hoping you would cut him in two."

Chibi-Allen seized the opportunity while the one holding him was distracted and kicked the boy in his stomach.

Chibi-Allen was thrown aside, making him wince when his body connected to the wall where chibi-Kanda was shoved earlier.

"Why you!" chibi-Kanda said between gritted teeth.

"You know, kids like you should never point things that are sharp to people older than them because you might hurt someone." The rich boy said teasingly as he stood up straight.

"I don't often point it to someone except when that someone really angered me."

"Hoho. I like you too. Want to play with me from now on? I'll bring you two with me, if you like." The boy said.

"No." chibi-Kanda run towards the boy, Mugen in his hands.

"Too bad." Chibi-Kanda continued to run at the boy despite the obvious stance of the other that he was not going to fight. But all chibi-Kanda's courage vanished when mugen and his body passed through the boy. "What.."

Cbhibi-Kanda didn't have time to finish what he wanted to say when he realized something struck him from behind. Upon gazing at his abdomen, he saw a hand through him. "Moya.."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Allen's eyes widened as he saw his Yuu-nii-chan's body fall to the ground with a thud.

Beside him, the lotus in the hourglass glowed really bright. Chibi-Allen then unconsciously grabbed it and run towards chibi-Kanda.

"Yuu-nii-chan!" chibi-Allen said as he cried and knelt infront of the unconscious boy.

"One down. Let's resume the game, boy." The now bloody tanned boy said as he stood behind chibi-Allen. He was about to struck the younger when a voice stopped him.

"That's enough Tyki-pon~ you've had your fun already." A big fat man said as he appeared infront of chibi-Allen.

"But.. I haven't finished yet." Tyki complained.

"that's enough. Leave them for now. Let them recover for another game. Besides, there's no innocence here. Just an old general."

Tyki reluctantly walked towards the fat man and the two suddenly disappeared out of sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi-Allen didn't know what happened but was so glad that the creepy boy was now gone. But still his tears were continue flowing from his eyes as he saw chibi-Kanda's body.

"yuu-nii-chan. Don't die. I don't want you to die. I don't want to be alone." Chibi-Allen said between sobs.

"Moya..shi" chibi-Kanda said as he slowly lifted his hands to wipe away chibi-Allen's eyes.

"Yuu-nii-chan!" chibi-Allen holds chibi-Kanda's hands into his. "That's why I told you to leave me alone. Now I really hate you for not listening to me."

"Don't cry. I'm happy that you're fine. At least I have fulfilled my promise this time." Chibi-Kanda said as the life in his eyes were slowly vanishing.

"No! I really hate you for not listening! You should not be here right now if you just listened!" chibi-Allen hugged chibi-Kanda despite the blood that he was getting from the older boy.

"Do you want to save him?" a feminine voice said.

Chibi-Allen was startled at the voice he heard. He turned his head to search for the owner of the voice but found nothing.

"Do you want to save him the one most precious to you?" chibi-Allen saw the lotus glowed as he heard the voice and realized that the flower was the one talking.

"yes." Chibi-Allen answered without hesitation.

"But there are risks. Do you want still want to save him?" asked the sweet voice.

"Yes! Yes! Anything! I'll do anything to save Yuu-nii-chan!" chibi-Allen cried harder as he hugged chibi-Kanda.

"very well but side effects may happen and worse you might loose your life."

Chibi-Allen didn't understand what the flower is talking about but since it promised to save his Yuu-nii-chan, he doesn't care what the risks are.

Upon learning the boy's determination, the lotus glowed brightly, enveloping the two into it. Within seconds, both the both were now lying on the ground. The one bleeding was now sleeping soundly.

But before chibi-Kanda felt his wounds healed, thought he heard chibi-Allen's voice, _"I love you, Yuu-nii-chan."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That morning, chibi-Kanda found himself waking in a hospital room. He immediately looked for chibi-Allen but Tiedol just asked him who this moyashi is.

When he was allowed to go out of the hospital, the two went to the orphanage. Tiedol said that he wanted to talk to the mother superior about something and chibi-Kanda didn't object for he wanted know if the moyashi was caught and was returned to the orphanage.

When they arrived, chibi-Kanda immediately questioned Maria about chibi-Allen but was only replied but a "What moyashi?"

That night, he learned that in his dream about what chibi-Allen did. He also learned about the side effect of the lotus and the wish the little boy asked for. But what surprised him the most was what the lotus said to him.

_I can only grant one wish to both of you. For you are my accommodators. No other can hear and feel me except for you two. But when the contracts expired, it will cost you your lives. And I will have to find my new accommodator._

_The wish you two made connected your life to this lotus and from now on, this flower will represent your life, both of your lives. _

_Starting today, your body will heal faster than any human and this healing power of yours was more powered up by the wish of the other boy, the wish for you to live._

_The other boy's wish was grand. He wanted you to live when you are about to die so the price for him was greater. Memories. He will loose all his memories and all the people who he met will forget about him. You share his wish so the process for you was slow but in the end, you too will forget about him._

_The price for the wishes will be taken. Not now, but in the future when you won't suspect it. So I suggest that you both live you lives to the fullest._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cosimo, the owner of the circus performing in the town was wandering in the streets of the town when he heard a sound in an alleyway. He peeked into it and found a boy, a boy with tattered clothes and deformed hand. _He will be perfect for a freak show._

"Want to come with me, boy?"

Chibi-Allen looked up at the man with unfocused eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Old man, I accept you offer. I'll come with you. You asked me about it at the camp right?" chibi-Kanda said as he stand up in front of Tiedol in the Mother Superior's room.

"Actually, that was why I came here. This little thing here glowed when I met you so I'm sure he's yours." Tiedol said as he took out a glowing raw innocence form.

* * *

**AAAAAAAnnnnnddd Cut!**

**Well, what do you think? It was kinda hard to think of a curse that both will be on chibi-Allen and chibi-Kanda so I hope it doesn't sound so, off? Hmm. Not the word that I was really thinking.**

**Anyway, thank you for all the people who read my work, who put up their reviews, who picked this little story of mine in their alerts, favorites, etc. I really thank you. (bows)**

**Oh, before I forgot, if you find this fic confusing, I'm happy to answere all you questions. Just put it in the reviews and I'll gladly answer it.**


	13. 13 years of Searching

**Okay, first, I want to say thank you very much for all those who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, alerts, etc.. it really motivated me to finish this up.**

**Second, Cheers for me for finishing a story. This is my first complete story.**

**Third, please don't kill me, I really love the ending so… you'll understand if you read my notes below. Sorry.**

**Enough of the talk and here you are!**

**

* * *

A LONG LOST MEMORY**

**Epilogue: 13 years of Searching**

_It's been 13 years since that night and I still haven't found that person. I went with the old man hoping to find the one I was looking for because the Dark Order was interested with that child. But now, I can't even remember if that child was a boy or a girl. This sucks.._

Kanda Yuu, now 18 years old was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with unfocused eyes. His mind was drifting to the past, the past that he treasured but is slowly fading away.

"_**Then I'll call you Yuu-nii-chan."**_

"_**Soba? I think it's my favorite food now"**_

"_**I told you, you should tie your hair so that they will know you're a boy. Otherwise, I'll have to explain to everyone that you're a boy and not a girl."**_

"_**It will be the symbol of our bond. I call it Mugen. Because my love for Yuu-nii-chan can be considered as mugen."**_

_Mugen? Illusion? Is that what you really think?_

"_**I hate you. I don't want to be with you anymore."**_

_Do you really hate me that much that you would name the sword mugen?_

"_**I love you, Yuu-nii-chan."**_

_But mugen can also mean infinity. Then what is true? Do you hate or love me?_

Kanda swore that he will personally ask that person. He will find that child no matter what.

_I will accomplish all my missions until I find you._

"_**it's not that I don't care. I just know that Yuu-nii-chan will find me. You promised, didn't you? That if ever I went missing, you will find me no matter what? That's why I didn't cry. That's why I'm not worried"**_

Kanda realized that he let his mind wander too much as the sun's morning rays reached his eyes. He then stand up and grab mugen, hoping to do a late morning training.

Kanda opened the door of his room and bumped into someone as he walked out of it.

"I'm sorry!" the other person quickly said.

Kanda's eyes narrowed as hiss gaze landed at the owner of the voice.

"Che. Baka Moyashi."

THE END.

* * *

**Wow.. I love the ending. Seriously. It's been in my mind for months and when was I typing it, I can't help but cry. Now I know what JK Rowling felt when he finished HP. Haha!**

**I love the ending so much that I was considering NOT to do a sequel. **

**Please don't kill me! I know I already promised a sequel but I mean, it might just ruin what I already accomplished so, I don't know. I'll think about it some more. Besides, before I could write a story, I first have to have an ending for it and I haven't got one so, yeah. No sequel as of now.**

**And thanks again.  
**


End file.
